The Way Things Were
by Shadowed Treasure
Summary: She was always there, at the back of his mind. He had pushed thoughts of her away. But now he was here, imprisioned, he had nothing else to do but think about her, their relationship, and what he had done... Loki/Sigyn fic, post-avengers pre-Thor 2
1. Chapter 1

So I've had this idea for a story for a while now but I had no idea how to go about it. Then suddenly, the new trailer was released and I was completely inspired. This is what I have so far, it's not very long so give it a read and tell me what you think.

…

He stared, unblinking, at his own reflection. He took in every flaw, every imperfection that tainted his once glorious form. What had become of him? His strong, slender frame had grown brittle and weak. His eyes were sunken from lack of sleep. His sleek, shining hair had knotted and tangled, giving his once noble face a deranged look.

He tried to look away but he couldn't, all but one wall of the prison he had been condemned to live in was made entirely of a thick, unbreakable glass. There was nothing outside the cell but black, nothing inside but his cot and a table and chair. There was nothing for him to do but watch himself in the glass. He stared into his own hollow eyes, hating the man he had become. His reflection showed him only his failures, it reminded him just how alone he truly was.

"Aargh!" Loki threw a tin cup across the room in anger. It skidded across the floor and stopped in the middle of the room. This only made him angrier. He let out another twisted growl, stood up off his cot and went over to kick the cup the rest of the way. He watched as it collided with the glass, rebounding off the wall slightly before hitting the floor.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." A voice said from the darkness. He stood perfectly still, listening to the faint sound of footsteps as they drew closer to his glass cage. By the sound of the voice he knew it was a woman, but the delicacy he could hear in the step meant she was probably of noble birth. The female warriors of Asgard had a habit of stomping around like brutes.

"Who is it? Who's there?" He questioned, moving closer to the glass. The voice seemed so familiar but he just couldn't place it. It was driving him mad. "How dare you not answer a son of Odin?"

A hooded figure emerged from the shadows. "But you're not a son of Odin, are you?"

She was smaller than a standard Asgardian female, even with the distance Loki could tell she would probably only come up to his shoulders. He felt his heart start racing as it suddenly dawned on him exactly who the figure was. "Sigyn?"

She lowered her hood, flowing gold locks falling out and spilling over her shoulders. "Hello, Loki."

"Sigyn." He repeated in a whisper. Loki raced over to her and pressed himself up against the glass, forgetting the mask of dignity he would put on for the guards or Thor. His eyes ran over her, taking in every detail. The only thing visible to him was her face, her body hidden beneath her velvet cloak. How had he not known it was her? He should he recognised her voice, the way she walked. Had it really been so long? She had changed, he could tell just by looking at her. The flush in her cheeks had completely disappeared and was replaced with a pale white glow. She was thinner too; the plumpness in her cheeks was missing. But she was still beautiful. Her hair still shone like spun gold, her skin still looked soft and smooth, her eyes….

Then Loki saw it. She was fighting back tears. There was a hurt in her eyes she just couldn't hide. She looked so upset, so broken. But there was something else there, too. Anger. That was why he didn't recognise her voice. '_How they mighty have fallen'_ she had never spoken to him like that before, with such venom, such disappointment. She was mad at him. Why? Hadn't she realised that what he had done, he had done for honour? To prove himself to the world, to his father, to her? What was wrong with that? It was noble. He felt a sudden rush of anger. She didn't understand, just like they didn't. She thought him a fool and had come here to tell him so.

He backed away from the glass slightly, regaining his composure. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Surely you must have known I'd come to see you eventually." Her voice was like music in his ears. He hadn't realised how long it had been since he heard her speak.

"I would have thought you'd be with your maidens, discussing potential suitors you could take after my execution." He remarked.

"You're not going to be executed, Loki." She said calmly. "You're family made sure of it."

"You didn't have an opinion on the matter?" Loki asked nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Am I not part of your family?"

He stared her down coldly. "I have no family."

"Don't be like that Loki, please." He could hear the pain in her voice. "You know you have a family, one that loves you-"

"They don't love me!" He practically yelled. "If they did, why would they lock me down here? Why would they lie to me? Odin, Frigga, Thor. They don't love me, they fear me. They hate me. Just as everyone else does."

"Thor was right, you have changed." She said softly, shifting her gaze down to the stone floor.

"I have changed." Loki agreed, slowly pacing around his cell. "I have realised my true destiny, and I will no longer pretend to be content with living in Thor's Shadow. I am a new man, a new Loki. One more powerful than you could ever imagine."

"But what happened to _my _Loki? The one who loved his brother, who loved me? I want him back."

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry my dear, but _your_ Loki is gone."

For a second, just a second, she looked heartbroken. As if she were about to break down in tears right in front of him. But she quickly replaced the beaten look with a cold glare that mirrored his. He was just trying to break her, and Sigyn knew better than to get caught up in his mind games.

"So be it." She said finally. Taking one last look at him, she lifted her hood and left him alone once again.

…

Any good? I hope so. If not, tell me why. I'm probably going to continue with it anyway because it beats all the real work I have to do. Thanks!

Xx


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so this chapter is more of a memory/flashback type thing. I'm going to be telling a lot of the story through memories because, you know, loki's got a lot of time to think. Some chapters will be memories, some will be in the present, and some will be both-like this one. I'll be sure to tell you so you don't get confuzzled. So… enjoy.

…

He lay in his cot waiting. It was cold and hard, little better than the floor, but it didn't matter. He wasn't going to be in it for much longer, it would be inappropriate to be in bed when he a guest.

She would be here any minute, he knew she would. She was pathetic like that, always letting her emotions get the better of her. Even though he yelled at her, even though he was cruel, she would still be back. _Because she loved him_. At least, she claimed to. And she would be back here to prove it to him.

He waited, listening intently for the sound of footsteps. He heard nothing. There was nothing but silence. There was not a single sound from the outside world. He was growing impatient; she should have been here hours ago. She was doing this on purpose, trying to get inside his head like he would get inside hers.

He perked up suddenly, hearing the heavy fall of footsteps approaching him. He sat up slowly, brushing off his tunic. "I knew you'd turn up sooner or later."

"Well, someone has to bring you your food." Said a gruff voice. Loki looked over to see a tall, bulky man holding a tray of food. One of his guards. Of course, he should have known by the clunk of his step that it wasn't his Sigyn.

…

Another day passed, and then another, and Sigyn still hadn't shown up. The woman was trying his patience. How dare she be so selfish? Forcing him to sit here alone in silence. Didn't she know that he needed her?

Loki caught sight of his reflection. He saw the desperation in his own eyes and was disgusted by it. He was being weak, letting Sigyn get to him. She was making him crazy, he could see it. His eyes were deranged, his lips were snarled, his…

No. He wasn't going back to that. He was a prisoner, but he was still royalty. He wasn't going to go mad spending the rest of his days having a staring contest with his own reflection. He was going to maintain his dignity.

…

Days went by and Loki was still alone. He had nothing to do but think about her. Sigyn, daughter of the King of Vanaheim and an Asgardian noble. Raised in both worlds but belonging in neither. Sigyn was gifted, like him. Magic ran strong through her blood. She was talented, maybe even more talented than him. But it would never amount to anything, she would never user her magic they way he did. They were so similar yet so different. It was part of what attracted him to her.

He recalled how they had met, back when they were younger. He was only a boy. She lived with her mother, one of Frigga's handmaidens. Even before he had met her he had heard of her, whispers through the kingdom about the unmarried noblewoman who had a child with a non-Asgardian. At the time he did not think it was strange but everyone around him seemed to look upon them with shame, so he thought it best to act the same way.

He was in the garden one afternoon, hiding from his brother. Thor was intent on playing warriors and jotuns with him and he always had to be the jotun. It wasn't til much later in life that Loki realised the irony behind it. He wandered through the garden aimlessly, smiling to himself. He took in the smell of the flowers and the feel of the sun on his back.

He was wandering around for hours when he came across a girl. She was young, younger than him, and was sitting in the garden bed tending to the flowers, humming quietly to herself. It took Loki a moment to realise that she was making the flowers grow magically. A grin spread across his face as a wicked idea came to mind. Loki picked a leaf off a nearby bush. He held out his hand and focused. The leaf quickly sprouted wings and transformed into a strange, wasp-like creature.

The insect flew out of his hand and charged for the girl. She heard it's mad buzzing and looked up, letting out a scream as she caught sight of the insect. The young girl ran, trampling her flowers as she tried to get away. There was a loud thud as the girl tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Loki laughed at the girl's misfortune.

"Stop it, it's not funny…" She said with tears in her eyes. She gasped suddenly, remembering her flowers. Rushing over to the garden bed, she saw the state of her flowers and broke down sobbing.

Loki frowned; it wasn't funny if she was this upset. He walked over a kneeled beside her. "Please stop crying, I'm sorry."

"That's ok." She said finally, wiping her eyes. "I can fix it."

She held her hands out over the trampled flowers and made a pulling motion. Slowly, the flowers start rising and growing once more. Loki leant over and started mimicking her actions and soon enough the flowers were back to their original state.

"There" He said with a small smile. "Back to normal. I've never met another magic user that was my age before, you're very talented."

"Thank you." She said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"I am Loki, Son of Odin."

"The prince…" She bowed. "I am Sigyn, Daughter of Njord."

He looked at her in confusion. "Njord? The Vanir king?"

The girl nodded slowly. "Yes…"

Loki eyes widened in realisation. "You're that half breed girl."

"Don't call me that!" She yelled.

"But you are." He laughed. "You're the daughter of a pathetic king and a trollop. Everybody says so."

"I am the daughter of an Asgardian and a Vanir if that's what you mean." She pouted. "Prince or not, you're not very nice. I don't think I want to talk to you anymore."

The young girl - Sigyn - stormed off down the garden path. Loki followed her in shock. Why would she just storm off like that? What had he done wrong?

"Where are you going?" He called after her. "Please don't leave. I just… want to be friends. Can we not be friends?"

"I'm sure the prince has no need for a friend with such poor lineage. He must already have plenty of friends." She snapped at him.

"No… I don't." Sigyn stopped in her tracks and turned to face the young prince. There was sadness in his eyes as he spoke.

"Come this way." She told him. "There are more flowers that need tending."

After that they spent nearly all their time together, teaching each other magic and playing games. He would even drag her along when he played his tricks. Eventually he introduced her to Thor, who quickly welcomed her into their little group. And she loved being part of it. Sigyn would make him play with the others as often as she could. She was the reason he felt so accepted by them, before she came along he was just an outsider to Thor and his friends, but she showed him that he really did belong. Everyone loved her. Fandrall, a ladies man even at such a young age, would try to win her over by letting her play with his hair or by bringing her flowers. Young Sif was not a fan of her at first, claiming she was too girly. Loki believed that she was just jealous that Sigyn's hair was prettier than her own golden locks. But after a while even Sif had to admit that Sigyn was perfect. She was kind and smart and beautiful. They spent their childhood together, all of them the best of friends.

And then she had to leave.

They were both still so young. She had been chosen by the Norns to become their apprentice. The Norns were Vanir, but their powers were respected across all the nine realms. It was a huge honour, only those whose magic was truly worthy were chosen to study under them. Unfortunately it meant she had to go away, back to the Vanaheim to live with her father.

All Sigyn's friends had come to see her off that day, as well as Queen Frigga, who was making sure her trusted handmaiden would have a safe voyage while she escorted her daughter to the Vanaheim. They stood at the Bifrost saying their goodbyes. The group huddled around Sigyn, childishly fighting over who would miss her more. Volstagg, who was slightly older than the rest of the group and towered over them, claimed it was he who would miss her the most because of all the time they spent cooking together. Sif claimed it was her as she was the only other girl in the group. But they all knew it was Loki, who ironically was not joining in on the playful argument, who would miss her the most.

"Farewell, Sigyn!" a pre-pubescent Thor exclaimed as he released her from a strangling hug.

Loki looked at her sadly. "Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid she does, little prince." Her mother said, putting a hand on Sigyn's shoulder.

"Don't Fret, Loki." Sigyn gave a sad smile. "I will return, someday. When I'm older, right mother?"

Sigyn looked up to her mother, who smiled in assurance.

"King Njord and his guards are waiting." Heimdall spoke up, startling all of them. "It is time."

Sigyn's mother nodded. "I will be back as soon as I can." She said, bowing to the queen.

"Take as much time as you need." Frigga smiled.

"Goodbye Loki." Sigyn gave him one last hug before turning and entering the Bifrost with her mother and Heimdall. He heard their friends calling out to her and he waved farewell to her as they did, but he couldn't bring himself to be happy for her. He would miss her too much.

A large flash of light shot from the centre of the Bifrost and out into space. She was gone. Years later, when Loki was a young man, she would return to Asgard for good. Loki still saw her every now and then. Occasionally, she would come to visit her mother, and by extension Loki, in Asgard. Once he and his friends even travelled to the Vanaheim and ran into her. But as time went by the visits eventually stopped and Sigyn fell to the back of Loki's mind.

…

Loki laughed at how easy it had been for him to forget about Sigyn then. He just pushed her to the back of his mind like she was nothing. He couldn't do that now. It wasn't that he didn't want to, he just physically couldn't. Back when she was nothing but a childhood friend of course it was easy for him to forget about the time they spent together, but as he grew older and Sigyn became more than just a friend to him, he found it harder and harder to forget. Now he was sitting here in solitude, nothing to do but remember everything he had tried so hard to push away.

He pounded his fist against the glass of his cage and growled at the darkness outside. Why wasn't she here? How dare she just show up and poison his mind with these thoughts of her, then abandon him down here in the darkness. She did this on purpose. This was revenge for what he did to her. For abandoning her, for betraying her…

No. She betrayed him. It was her who didn't believe in his plans. She let him fall, she didn't search for him. He wasn't a bad husband, she was a bad wife. Disloyal to her husband, when loyalty was what she valued to very much.

But still there wasn't a night that went by while he was gone that he didn't think of her. He remembered wishing she was with him, by his side as his queen. He thought he had buried those feelings when he waged war on Midgard, yet here they were now. He loved her and he hated her. He wanted to protect her and destroy her. She caused him too much confusion.

He lay down in his cot once again. There was no outside light so he wasn't sure if it was night or not, but he didn't care, he was tired. He rolled over and shut his eyes. Maybe tomorrow he would wake and thoughts of the wench would be gone from his mind.

…

If this is confusing, tell me and I'll rewrite it. I wasn't too sure how to go about the whole flashback/memory thing so I'm going to be figuring that out while I write this. Also, I have two other stories about Sigyn and Loki that are in canon with this one, so give them a read if you'd like. They're only short. One of them is about Loki's trip to Vanaheim, which I mentioned here briefly. In regards to age, loki/sigyn are about 5-6 yrs old in appearance when they first meet, they don't really talk like that though. When she leaves I'd say they're about 12, just to give you an idea. Tell me what you thought; the other chapters will be more interesting than this I promise!

Xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here. I swear to myself after this I'm going to start my assignment... maybe. We'll see how things go. Anyway, here you are and I hope you all like.

…

Loki awoke early that day, only a few hours after the sun had risen. He had hardly any sleep but did not feel tired at all, he was far too excited. He looked out the window; it would be a while before the servants brought him breakfast. Instead of sitting around waiting, Loki decided to take a stroll around the grounds, perhaps get some exercise. He needed something to preoccupy himself with until the time arrived.

Pulling back the sheets, Loki lifted himself out of bed and went to get dressed for the day. He looked at his clothes, which had been laid out for him the night before. They were traditional formal attire for such an occasion, the arrival of a noble to the court. He did not have to wear them, this was not a formal meeting and there was to be no ceremony, but Loki chose to do so anyway out of respect. _'We must show respect for our honoured guest.'_ He had explained to his brother the night before _'Are you sure you aren't just trying to impress her, brother?'_ Thor laughed, Loki was in such a good mood that he ignored the comment and laughed along with his brother. Loki saw the sun gleam off his helmet and thought that it was perhaps too early for formal attire. He instead opted for a simple tunic and pants.

After wandering the palace for a while, Loki eventually found himself in the training area. Not one to pass up an opportunity, he decided to do some exercises to pass the time.

As Loki began his regular routine he allowed his mind to wander freely. The movement calmed him, allowing him to free his mind from the anxiety that had been troubling him for the past few days. Sigyn was returning. She had been taken away to be trained by the Norns to become a seer, learning the ancient arts of predicting the future, healing, travelling spells, telekinesis, and telepathy. Over the years of training she became quite a gifted oracle, so much so that his father had requested she move back to Asgard when her training was complete to become the Kingdom's resident seer. When he heard the news little over a week ago that this would be the day of her return he was both excited and nervous. Though happy to be seeing his old friend again, he was worried that their relationship would not be the same. They were only children when they had met, who's to say that their friendship would last now that they were grown.

"There you are." The gentle voice shocked him, pulling him away from his thoughts. He turned around and saw his mother standing a few feet away. "Why are you ready yet?"

"Mother…?" Was all he could say. He was confused. It was still early, why did he need to get ready?

An amused smile spread across her face. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Loki looked out to the sky and saw the position he sun was in. had he really wasted that much time?

"I'm so sorry mother, I'll get dressed right away." He planted a kiss on his mother's cheek and hurried off.

…

Everyone was already in the throne room when he arrived. His family were in their usual place around the throne, with Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, along with Sigyn's mother, standing at the bottom of the stairs. A few curious nobles had shown up to get a glimpse of the new member of the king's court. Noticing everybody staring at him, he awkwardly jogged up the stairs to take his place by Thor.

"Your helmet, brother." Thor said to him quietly. Loki looked down and saw that he was still hold his helmet in his hands. He hastily put it on, hoping no one else had noticed.

Only a few moments later the horns sounded, indicating that the expected guest had arrived. Loki watched as a group of five people walked down the long hallway. Most of the party seemed to be males, Vanir warriors judging by their dress. Loki's eyes widened as he caught sight of the graceful woman leading them. She was wearing a simple but elegant blue silk gown and a brown waist cincher underneath her black traveling cloak. Her long hair was pulled up, most likely in an attempt to please the Asgardian court. He was amazed by her beauty; this was not how he remembered Sigyn.

Odin rose as they approached the throne. The five of them bowed, placing their hands across their chest in traditional Asgardian fashion. "Welcome, Honoured Sigyn."

"Thank you, Allfather." Sigyn said humbly. She motioned to the man to her right. "This is my brother, Freyr. He and some of his soldiers escorted me here."

"And welcome to you, noble warriors of the Vanaheim." Odin spoke, nodding with respect. "Now, let us begin

Odin's voice boomed outward, filling every corner of the room. He spoke of honour and sacrifice, of the nobility of devoting one's life to the greater good. He thanked Sigyn for choosing to use her talents for the good of the great Realm Eternal. He then swore Sigyn in as an official, trusted member of the Royal Court.

"You may rise Lady Sigyn, Seer to Odin Allfather… and to all of Asgard." A courteous round of applause broke out amongst the crowd as Sigyn rose to her feet.

Sigyn's mother ran out to embrace her daughter in a proud hug. Odin notified the Vanir soldiers of the feast that was to be held that night, inviting them to attend. He then dismissed everyone from the throne room, calling guards to escort Sigyn to her new chambers.

The small crowd dispersed and everyone went on their way. Loki hurried down the steps, shamelessly pushing the odd noble out of his way. Unfortunately, Sigyn and her party were already being escorted out of the throne room. He let them go, knowing that running after them would be undignified and he did not wish to make a fool of himself in front of her.

"Fear not, Loki." Thor comforted his younger brother by patting him on the back. As usual, Thor was not aware of his own strength and the impact made Loki lurch forward. "You will have your chance to talk to her tonight, at the feast. Come, our friends are waiting for us."

Loki nodded and allowed his brother to lead him away.

…

"Loki, old man, what's the matter? You look so glum." Fandral asked, reclining on the lounge.

"No different from usual, I would say." Sif remarked with a smirk.

"Easy now, Sif, I fear my brother may not be in a teasing mood." Thor told them. Though his tone was that of jest, there was truth in his words.

"I'm fine, Thor. I told you already." Loki said with a laugh, brushing his brother's hand off his shoulder.

"He's just saddened that he hasn't talked to his lady friend yet." Thor informed them.

Fandral sat up in shock. "Loki, are you wooing a woman?"

"He's talking about Sigyn." Loki informed them, rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't mean you're not wooing her." Fandral pointed out.

"I'm not wooing her; I haven't even spoken to her yet."

"If you say so…" Fandral relaxed a bit. "Maybe I might woo her then."

"HA!" Volstagg's laugh echoed through the room. "You really believe the charming and _intelligent _Lady Sigyn would fall for lines?"

"We'll find out tonight, won't we?"

SIf gave him an exasperated look. "Is your mind ever on anything else?"

"Oh, come now, you all saw her. She's grown up rather lovely." He gestured to Loki. "He thinks so too. I bet that's why he's so down about not seeing her. Our little prince fancies the Lady Sigyn."

Loki feigned a laugh. "I assure you my only interest in Sigyn is friendship. And it should be yours too."

The topic of Sigyn continued on for a bit then slowly disappeared as the friend found what they considered more interesting topics to talk about. The subject of Sigyn never left Loki's mind, though. He joined in on the conversation, made jokes, and laughed along with his friends, but he was just passing time until the moment he could see Sigyn again.

…

The day went on and eventually it was time for the feast. Loki sat next to Thor, plate of food in front of him. His eyes scanned the room as he absentmindedly played with his meal, making polite chitchat with the people around him. Finally the music began and people started moving around, giving Loki the chance to get up and search for her. He moved through the crowd, catching glimpses of the Vanir soldiers, Freyr, and Sigyn's mother, but Sigyn herself was nowhere to be found. So consumed by his search, Loki hadn't heard his own brother calling for him.

"There you are." Thor said, grabbing loki by the shoulder so he couldn't wander away. "I've been searching for you."

"I'm quite busy at the moment, Thor." He explained, his eyes still roaming the crowd.

"I know." His voice boomed. "I was watching you wander through the crowd. You should come with me."

"Thor, I-"

"Trust me, brother." Thor pulled him through the crowd and out towards the balcony.

"I believe this is what you're looking for." He said smugly.

Indeed it was. There, standing in the moonlight, was Sigyn.

"Thank you, brother." He whispered. Thor nodded and walked off, leaving Loki alone with Sigyn. Unlike the other noblewomen, she had not changed her clothes for the event and was still in the same blue dress she arrived in. her hair was still piled high up on her head and she stood there fidgeting with it, pulling at the decorative clips.

He smiled. "Uncomfortable?"

"Loki…" he could hear the happiness in her voice as she turned to face him. "It's good to see you."

"You're losing you're touch." He noted as he walked over to her. "You use to be able to sense me coming a mile away."

"I was… a little distracted." She admitted bashfully, glancing upward.

"Ah yes, your hair." Loki laughed. He had never really seen Sigyn with her hair done, usually she just wore it down or, if needed, she had it clipped back so it wouldn't fall in her face.

"It was my mother's idea." She explained. "Before I came she wrote my pages upon pages on how to behave in the presence of the Allfather. My sister's had way too much fun styling it; I think they may have gotten carried away."

"You know you're not required to wear it up." He told her

She sighed. "I know, but my mother would kill me if I let it down. She's already mad that I didn't change my dress for dinner."

"Well, you look beautiful." She blushed at the compliment. "Would you like to come back inside with me? I believe there are others are waiting to see you."

Loki escorted her back in, where they were met by Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. The greeted her with kindness and familiarity, curious to her hear stories of her adventures with the Norns. The friends ate and drank, swapping tales and telling jokes as if they had never been parted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Prince Thor, Prince Loki." An Asgardian warrior said with a bow. He was quite a large man, around the same size as Thor, and looked only a little older than they were. "My name is Theoric, I am but a humble soldier, but I was wondering if the Lady Sigyn would do me the honour of a dance?"

Loki wanted to laugh out loud at the ridiculous formality of his words. He looked over to Sigyn, who was once again blushing profusely.

"I would be delighted." She smiled, offering her hand. The handsome oaf took it delicately and led her to the dance floor.

HHLoki watched the couple in childish jealousy. How dare someone take his friend away from him? He had only just got her back and now she was gone again. The song ended and Sigyn began walking back over to join her friends. Before she could reach them, Fandral stepped out and asked her for a dance as well. Too polite to decline, she smiled and returned to the floor with him. After that Sigyn seemed to become a most desirable dance partner, having more energy than most of the men she danced with. His eyes followed her around the room. She looked so happy dancing; she laughed and smiled as she twirled around the floor with ease.

Another song ended and Sigyn excused herself from the dance floor. Exhausted she slumped down in the chair next to Loki in a rather unladylike fashion. "Please don't let anyone else ask me to dance."

Loki laughed, giving her a curious look. "You seemed to be doing fine out there."

"A lady must never let on how she truly feels; it is dishonourable to her host." She said, mimicking her mother. She leaned back in her chair. "It has been a long day."

"Perhaps you should retire then?" Loki suggested.

"Oh no, I couldn't, it would be rude to-"

"I insist on it." He cut her off. "Come with me, I'll escort you to your chambers."

…

The two of them walked through the halls of the palace in comfortable silence. Loki was surprised at how quickly they had managed to fall back into their old friendship. It was as if she had never left. Her looked down at her, hair glowing softly in the candlelight, and was bewitched by her loveliness. She had changed so much over the years. Her youthful face was flushed pink from the events of the night, her full lips pouting as she pulled the clips and combs out from her hair. Loki was mesmerised by the way she moved, her poise, her grace, her curves…

"What are you staring at?" She asked with a smile, her hands trying to pry a particularly stubborn clasp from her wavy locks.

"Nothing." He said quickly, smiling back at her for reassurance. "I just… can't believe how different you look."

"I had to grow up eventually, Loki." She laughed and stumbled a bit. "Urgh, I don't know how these noblewomen do it."

"Wear their hair up?"

"Wear _shoes_." She corrected. "Here, hold these-"

Before he could reply Sigyn had passed him her small pile of hair accessories. Letting go of her hair, she bent down to remove her heels. It took a while as she unravelled the laces wrapped around her legs. Loki chuckled silently at how small she was without them, nearly a foot shorter than him.

"Would you like me to hold those too?" He offered half-jokingly.

Without hesitation she handed the shoes to Loki and went back to fiddling with the last clasp in her hair. "This blasted thing won't budge."

She reached a hand up into her hair, grabbing a hold of the clip. She waved the other absentmindedly and in an instant it was out of her hair and in the pile in Loki's hands.

He gave her a look. "That was a bit drastic, don't you think?"

"It was either that or I cut it out." Sigyn played with her hair, fanning it out so it would fall into place. "Oh, you don't have to keep carrying them." She waved her hand once more the items disappeared, presumably sent to Sigyn's quarters.

Loki couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"

"In all your training, did it ever occur to you to perhaps learn proper society etiquette?" He joked.

"I know how to be a lady." She said defensively. "I just… hadn't the need for it in Vanaheim."

"Vanir women don't wear shoes?"

"Well, _I _certainly didn't have to. I was a princess I could do whatever I wanted." She sighed. "Vanaheim is so different from this place. We're a great kingdom but we don't have the same things you do. And I spent so much time in Nornheim that I just didn't see the point in caring about how I dressed, or doing my hair or… shoes. It seemed like only yesterday I was adjusting to life there, now I'm back and it feels like I have to learn everything all over again."

"Well, I'm sure you'll adjust things here in no time." He encouraged her. "You were always a fast learner."

She smiled up at him. The same incredible smile Loki had seen so many times as a child. But it was different now; it stirred something inside him and made his heart race.

"These are my chambers." She said, glancing at the door behind her. It was then that Loki realised they had stopped moving. Sigyn stood there, her striking blue eyes staring up at him intently. "Loki, I… I want to thank you for your kindness today. You did not have to take care of me the way you did-"

"I was glad to." He cut her off. "I just happy you're back. We have so much catching up to do."

"Yes we do." She laughed in agreement, opening the door to her room. "Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight, Lady Sigyn."

SLAM.

…

Loki awoke with a start, his heart racing. It took him a moment to realise where he was, the same hostile prison cell he had been in for weeks. He had no idea what time it was, he wondered whether it was still morning or if he had slept through to the night.

"Bad dreams?" A voice asked from outside the walls. He sat up and saw Sigyn standing there, wearing the same black cloak she wore on her last visit. The look on her face was one of indifference, but Loki read only concern in her eyes.

"They were rather pleasant actually." He admitted. In truth, he was just glad it wasn't a nightmare caused by his time with the Chitauri. "How long have you been here?"

"A while."

"And you were just watching me sleep?" She nodded. Loki sneered at her, silently berating her for invading his privacy. "Don't you have a long line of men to bed? I know you must be lonely after being left on you own for so long."

"I will lay with no man but my husband." Her face was stone as she spoke. "As long as he is living I will remain faithful to him in every way."

He grinned, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Is that why you're here is it? Watching and waiting for my poor health to get the better of me so you can jump into bed with the first man you see and _not _have your name besmirched."

She stared at him, showing no sign of hurt of offense form his words. There was only kindness on her face as she spoke. "How have you been?"

"How have I been?" He repeated. "Well, let's just think about that shall we? I was thrown off the bridge by my brother and father, tortured by a wretched alien race, beaten by a group of pathetic misfit mortals, and then thrown into the dungeons by the very man who started it all."

"Loki, I am sorry for all you've been through but-"

"No you're not." He exclaimed with a hollow laugh. "If you were, you wouldn't have let it happen."

She gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

"You are my wife!" He yelled. "You were supposed to stand by my side no matter what. You were supposed to _help me_. But you didn't. You let the Warriors three go to the Bifrost. You let Thor ruin my plans. _You let me fall_. Everything that happened after that is a consequence of your actions."

She stood there terrified, unsure of what to say. "Loki, I…"

"Just go." He said quietly.

"Loki…"

"LEAVE!"

Unable to think of any way to change his mind, Sigyn simply nodded and began walking away. As she was leaving she paused, looking over her should to Loki. They stood that way for a moment, the two of them staring at one another. Eventually, she built up the courage to say one last thing.

"I Love you, Loki." Her voice was so soft, so pained, that Loki hadn't the heart to cut her down again. Instead, he just watched as she raised her hood and disappeared into the darkness.

…

TADA! This one's a little longer, I got a bit carried away. FYI, Nornheim is where the Norn's live (duh) and it's kinda connected to Vanaheim, at least in my stories it is. It's only mentioned once here but in case anyone was wondering. As always, tell me what you think even if you didn't like it!

Xx


	4. Chapter 4

This is only short but I hope you all like it. There will be some kind of plot to this story eventually I promise. Enjoy.

…

Loki was sure Sigyn wouldn't come see him again, not after the way he had treated her. She had come to see him twice and twice he had yelled at her. Sigyn was many things but forgiving was not one of them, at least not toward him. He had learned long ago that Sigyn was not one to tolerate his toying with other people, especially when that other person was her. He had already done it twice and Loki knew she wouldn't be back to indulge him for a third time. That's what he thought, anyway.

He was shocked when he heard her coming down the staircase. At first he thought it must have been someone else, some tiny servant or other, but Sigyn's delicate steps couldn't be confused with anything. His suspicions were confirmed when she walked forward and stepped into the light that spilled from his cell.

She greeted her husband with a nod. "Good morning Loki."

For a while all he could do was stand there in shock. She was back, standing there in front of him. Loki felt strangely happy at the sight of her; like he was glad she hadn't given up on him. He calmly masked his disbelief with indifference. "So you've come back, have you?"

He was on the opposite side of the room, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall. From his position he could see every inch of Sigyn clear as day, at least the parts of her that weren't hidden by that dark cloak of hers. Her pale skin glowed against the darkness behind her. Her magnificent blue eyes pierced his soul as she stared him down, wordlessly telling him that she would not be taking any of his games today.

"You are entertaining, I must say." He said when she didn't reply. "With this naïve belief of helping others. Tell me, what have you come to convince me of today?"

"Have you eaten?" She said, ignoring his words.

"If you can call what they bring me food." He snorted.

"That's good." She nodded to herself. "You should be eating."

"Still with this wifely concern? Even after everything that's happened?" He said in mock sincerity.

"I have never stopped caring for you Loki. You know that."

He looked away childishly, lacking the energy to move do anything else. "I don't know why you waste your time."

"Waste my time? Caring for you?" she shook her head. "Loki, I can't help but care for you. You are my husband and I love you."

"Are you really so content with being a monster's bride?" He sneered.

"You are not a monster." She told him. "And I wouldn't leave you even if I could."

"Are you sure? It would be rather easy to be rid of me, you know. All you would have to do is go to your beloved Alfather and beg him to lift the magic bonds that bind us together. I'm sure he would bless you with your freedom, he's the pitying type. After that you could just take your pick from the long line of suitors waiting by your bedroom door."

She said nothing, refusing to let what he was saying get to her. Sigyn knew better than to fall for his games by getting angry or upset.

"I know you're lonely, why else would you continue to visit me?" He continued on in her silence. "If you don't want to marry one, at least take one to warm your bed. I'm sure with a face as pretty as yours you convince any handsome, dim-witted oaf to keep you company at night."

Loki could help but be surprised when a grin spread across Sigyn's face. She laughed softly for a while before finally speaking. "You still think I'm pretty?"

He raised an eyebrow. That was what was so amusing? "You are the most beautiful woman in Asgard; I wouldn't have married anything less."

Sigyn did her best not to react to his words. She was so surprised; it had been so long since he had said anything that kind to her. It was kind of sad, when she thought about it, to be so overwhelmed by a single compliment amongst a sea of insults. But that was what her life had become.

"You are a sight to behold." Sigyn was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice he was staring at her again.

There was such ferocity in the way he looked at her, a hunger in his eyes that Sigyn had seen so many times before. "I don't think I'm the one who's lonely."

He smirked at her. "Loneliness is the price you pay of glory."

"Doesn't seem worth it." She replied.

He smiled. "It will be."

"Are you planning something?"

"I'm full of tricks, my dear. Just remember that."

"I don't think that's something I could forget." He laughed at her comment. She found herself smiling at the sound. "I missed you."

He gave her a knowing smile. She knew he wouldn't return the sentiment; he wanted to keep his power over her. But she didn't care. She continued on in his silence. "I dreamt about you when you were gone. Such vivid, powerful dreams. They were so strong, so clear; they made me think that perhaps… they weren't really dreams."

Loki said nothing; he just sat there and continued staring at her. The look on his face was one of amused superiority. He knew it would drive her crazy, it would force to question everything she though was true. Good. It was better she think herself mad than believe he genuinely cared for her. She really thought she was that important to him? That he visited her dreams just to get a glimpse of her? No, Loki was not that weak. He would not admit to such a pathetic act of love. He would not tell her of the visits into her dreams, the time he wasted watching over her, the nights he spent wandering through her mind just to see if she still thought about him…

"You do not have to answer." She said sadly. "It may be better if you don't. I honestly don't what I would do if you told me they were merely dreams."

For a moment Loki pitied her. She was so broken, so alone. He had done that. He had taken this once fiery, confident woman and made her desperate and unsure. His heart broke for her, just a little bit.

Sigyn's head shot up suddenly. She looked over her shoulder with a worried glance.

"Someone is coming. It's time I leave." She told him apologetically.

"Will you be back?" The question was spoken before Loki could stop himself. He was shocked at the words that left his mouth, and by the look on her face so was Sigyn. She looked at him for a while before nodding slowly.

She turned away and quickly left before either of them could say anything else. Loki was left to his own thoughts for a moment before he heard the heavy clunking footsteps of his guard.

The feeling of contentment he felt from his time with Sigyn made him uneasy. He had forgotten how addictive this woman was, but he couldn't allow her to force her way back into his life. He didn't want it. It was too dangerous for the both of them.

…

As always I want to hear you guyses opinions. I accept all kinds. Sorry this isn't very long chapter and nothing much really happens but eh. There'll be some more flashbacks next chapter, I'm going to try and reveal more of Sigyn and Loki's history and junk. Oh, and Thor may come visit him sometime soon, you never know.

Xx


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter follows Sigyn, just to change things up. It may be a little confusing because I wasn't sure where I was going, but if it's completely incomprehensible tell me and I'll fix it up. Hopefully you guys like it.

…

The moon shone brightly through her window as the navy sky turned a serene shade of purple. It was almost dawn and she still hadn't slept. Sigyn sat on the edge of her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was exhausted, ever since Loki had returned she had hardly been sleeping. It was a bad idea to visit Loki; she knew that from the moment he returned to Asgard. Yet she did it anyway, and she continued to do it. She couldn't stop herself. Loki was trouble; he had been right from the start. And yet she still couldn't free herself from him no matter how hard she tried. He was a part of her, and she hoped and prayed she was a part of him too.

She tried to clear her mind but she failed once again. There was too much going on, too many emotions swirling through her heart; love, pity, sorrow, loneliness, anger, compassion… guilt. It was the guilt that drove her crazy. She blamed herself for everything, just as Loki did. '_You let me fall'_ His words rang through her mind, stinging just as much as they had when they had first been spoken '_Everything that happened after that is a consequence of your actions'_. She felt a tear escape and run down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away, even though there was no one there to see it.

She stood up and moved out onto the balcony to watch the sun rise. Loki was right, it was her fault. She had sensed this coming, sense the darkness growing in him, and she did nothing. He had always been hungry for power, even in the most basic form. He was charming and cunning and would do anything just to get what he wanted. Had he been using her too? Was their whole relationship just some ploy for his benefit?

…

She sat in the grass with the sun on her back and her head buried in a book, hidden by trees and plants that grew in the depths of the garden. She felt something, a small tingle at the back of her mind, and her peace was broken. As she focused on the sensation she began to smile. She slowly felt it coming closer and closer until she could feel the presence of someone behind her.

"Hello Loki." The young girl sitting in the grass didn't have to look up to know who it was. She could sense him coming a mile off.

"I thought I'd find you here." He said with a soft smile.

Sigyn gazed over her should to see Loki standing over her. "Yes, well the palace can be a bit intimidating at times. I needed a break from it all."

"Is my father working you too hard?" he asked playfully, taking a seat beside her in the grass.

"The Alfather knows that a king should have knowledge of everything. He understands the power that comes with knowing the future and does not abuse it. It is those ladies I'm hiding from."

Sigyn had a problem with the noblewomen of Asgard. She had been accepted by them, and she was grateful for their kindness towards her, but she did not care for the way most of them would spread their gossip and obsess over appearances. "You shouldn't hide from society like a hermit in a cave."

She glanced up from her book and gave Loki a sceptical look. "Are you really one to talk? You came looking for me so you could avoid Thor."

He gave her a questioning smile. "Are you reading my mind?"

"No, just a book"

Loki laughed and craned his neck to read over her shoulder. "What is it you are reading then?"

"The Tome of the Norns" She informed him, her eyes not leaving the book.

"I don't believe I've ever heard of that. What is it?"

"A spell book, of sorts" She explained. "It contains a description of all their magic and the history behind it. It was given to me by the Norns themselves; it holds their most important secrets. I'm just reading it to brush up on some skills."

He gave a small chuckle. "Should you be telling me this?"

"I trust you." Sigyn said casually as she turned the page. "I believe Thor is coming for you."

He looked confused. "But I can't see-"

"You may want to hide." Before he could respond he heard Thor's voice booming through the garden, quickly followed by the mighty Thor himself.

"There you are Brother!" He said, waving his hand excessively despite the fact they were only a few feet away. "I've been searching for you. Lady Sigyn, hello!"

"Too late" She whispered to him.

"What is it you want, Thor?" Loki asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I need your assistance with something, it appears as though…"

"I'm sorry brother; I cannot help you now, perhaps later I could be of assistance."

"But I need your magic to-"

"Brother, I am busy." Loki said slowly, looking his brother in the eyes so he understood. A wave of realisation washed over Thor as he looked from his brother to Sigyn. He gave Loki a knowing nod which made him cringe with embarrassment.

"I understand. I suppose the matter can wait. Farewell Lady Sigyn." He said with a bow before turning and leaving the two of them alone.

"I feel he may have come to the wrong conclusion there." He said as he watched his brother walk off. "But no matter, he's gone now."

"I told you to hide." She said, putting down her book. "What do you suppose he wanted?"

He shrugged "He probably broke something priceless again, who knows."

She laughed at him. "You do not give your brother enough credit."

"You sensed him coming, didn't you?" She nodded and he looked at her in wonder. "You are so very talented. It must be truly amazing to have a gift like that."

She looked at him incredulously. "Loki, what are you talking about? I have never seen magic like yours."

A charming grin spread across his face. "Ah, but I have not been blessed with the knowledge of the Norns."

"No, you were just blessed." She smiled. "You're magic is astounding and… beautiful. I wish I could do what you can do."

"Maybe you can..." He said with some thought.

"What do you mean?"

"I admire your gifts, as you do mine. Perhaps we could teach each other what we know."

Sigyn raised an eyebrow "Are you being serious or is this one of your little jokes?"

"I don't know, Loki." She clutched her book close to her chest. "This isn't like when we were children, I am not permitted to share the secrets of the Norns with anyone."

"You don't have to tell me anything important, it'll just be for fun." He encouraged her. "You can teach me your travelling spells, and how you do that little trick of yours where you sense people coming, that would be useful."

"And what would you teach me?" She teased.

He thought for a moment "What do you want to know?"

…

Even before their marriage he was using her. He was so charming, so clever, that she couldn't say no. it all seemed so innocent swapping secrets and playing with magic, like they did when they were kids. The memories of her and Loki playing with magic were still some of the best she ever had. But he hadn't seen it that way. Magic was his form of power; it hadn't been a game for him. When she had learnt what he had done she couldn't help but feel that maybe she _was _responsible. That he had somehow used the things she taught him for his own gain.

_No, he wouldn't of_, she thought to herself. No matter what he felt for her now Sigyn was sure that at some point Loki had loved her, and that somewhere deep down he still had some amount of care for her. She clung to that belief with all her heart, that he cared for her and respected her, that he would use her. But as she watched Loki's downward smile she began to doubt it all.

In her memories he was so kind, so loving, but now he regarded her with nothing but hate and disgust. She had loved him right from the beginning and she began to wonder if he ever loved her at all. But he had to, he must of. After everything they had been through Sigyn refused to believe that their relationship was a lie. No one was that good a liar, not even Loki.

…

I'm not too sure about this chapter, I kind of feel strange about straying from Loki. But you guys tell me what you think, any good? Hope it's decent enough that I don't have to rewrite it (although it wouldn't hurt to)

Xx


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter, sorry to keep you waiting. It was my birthday recently so I thought I'd give you all the gift of a new chapter. I don't really like this one but I'm going to publish it for plot reasons and because why the hell not. So enjoy.

…

Loki walked through one of the smaller the palace gardens, enjoying the smell of the flowers and the feel on the sun on his skin. Sigyn was by his side, and the pair walked together in a comfortable silence. He smiled to himself, happy to be with his old friend. They had not been able to spend much time together lately.

The two of them walked down the path, occasionally stopping so Sigyn could heal a dying plant or admire the roses. It wasn't an unusual occurrence; Sigyn would often get distracted by the plants whenever they would go for walks, but when she stopped for the 8th time to heal a dried out bush Loki grew apprehensive. Sigyn spent a lot of time in this garden; she made sure the flora grew healthy and strong. Now they couldn't' take two steps without having to fix something.

"You know, I really should talk to the gardeners" he said, feigning nonchalance "They seem to be ignoring this part of the garden."

"Hmm" sigyn crouched by the plan trying to ignore Loki.

"Although, they never have had to care for this garden. It always seemed to take care of itself" he continued "I wonder why it stopped?"

"Plants cannot be expected to constantly take care of themselves." she said, not tearing her eyes away from the bush.

"Ah, yes but until now they always have. It just makes me think that maybe there is something wrong with them."

She stood up and smiled at him "Maybe you should be minding your own business."

"I am just concerned for my friends the plants."

"Don't be" she told him, walking away "the plants can take care of themselves"

"Oh, I'm sure they can" he grinned as he followed her "But just to be sure, maybe you can tell me what is wrong… with the plants."

Sigyn walked a little faster, hoping Loki would get the hint and drop the subject. She should have known he was not one to give up so easy.

"Come now" he caught up to her with ease "I know the plants are keeping something from me"

Sigyn stopped and turned to face Loki. She opened her mouth to talk but couldn't think of what to say.

"Sigyn" he smiled softly "I know_ you've_ been keeping something from me"

She sighed "Loki…"

"Lady Sigyn!" The booming voice cut her off before she could say anything. The pair looked over to see a bulky figure heading down the path. For a moment Loki thought it was Thor, coming once again to ruin his private time with Sigyn. As the large man with broad shoulders and flowing golden locks came closer he realised that it was not his brother.

"Theoric" by the tone of Sigyn's voice Loki could tell she was confused by his presence here. _As she should be_ he thought to himself _the oaf should know better than to interrupt a prince's conversation_.

"Lady Sigyn, you said we would meet an hour ago" he turned to Loki and gave a deep bow "Forgive me for interrupting, your highness, but I was concerned."

Loki plastered an insincere smile on his face "It's quite alright."

"Theoric" She said politely "I was just walking; there was nothing to be concerned about."

"She is right. Sigyn was with me the whole time; you do not have to worry" Loki raised an eyebrow "Unless you think she is not safe with me?"

"Oh… no, my prince… I trust that Lady Sigyn is safe in your presence" the hesitance in his words was obvious, but even Theoric knew accusing the prince of having dishonourable intentions was not a wise idea.

"Forgive me for being late, Theoric" Sigyn said, breaking the silence between the two men "perhaps we should go now?"

"Of course" he said, ending the staring contest he had been having with Loki.

"Farewell, Loki" Sigyn gave him a warm hug.

He bowed once more "Farewell, your highness"

Theoric offered his arm to the maiden and the pair disappeared back the way Theoric had come.

Once they were gone Loki's smile melted from his face and was replaced with an angry leer. How dare that buffoon just waltz in and take his Sigyn away. What made him think he had more right to Sigyn's time than the prince? And why did Sigyn just drop what they were doing and run off with him?

Loki wandered around the grounds for a while before deciding to go to the parlour. Thor and his friends were there; perhaps their company would calm him down.

As Loki walked down the hall he could already here his friends laughing and talking. The sound made Loki smile. His friends would make him feel better; they would take his mind off the events of the day. As he grew closer he began to make out snippets of their conversation.

"Did you hear the news?" he heard Sif's voice echo.

"What news?" Vostagg boomed. Even from where he was Loki could tell that he had a mouthful food.

"About Lady Sigyn."

Loki stopped just short of the doorway. Sigyn? His Sigyn? It couldn't be; nothing happened to Sigyn without him knowing about it. It must just be one of Sif's silly rumours, she did love to gossip. However he had to be certain. He hung back just out of sight and listened in.

"What about Sigyn?" Fandrall asked with curiosity.

"Sif, be wary." His brother warned "Lady Sigyn may not want you speaking out of turn about her personal life."

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind."

"Sif, just get on with it." Volstagg urged, this time without the food in his mouth.

"Oh it is too good" He could hear the giddiness in her voice "Lady Sigyn is being courted."

Now that couldn't possibly be true. Sigyn would have told him. She was his friend, she told him everything. No, it wasn't true. Just another rumour, something the court ladies were telling each other to amuse themselves.

"The fair and innocent Sigyn being courted? I find that hard to believe." For once Loki agreed with Fandrall.

"But it's true" She exclaimed "Just ask Thor"

There was a short silence before Thor spoke "Sif speaks the truth, Lady Sigyn is being courted."

"How truly wonderful for her" Volstagg roared with happiness "We should throw a part in her honour. With wine and cake and a roast- No, six roasts!"

"There isn't a single subject in the world you can't shift back to food is there?" Fandrall mused. Voldtagg grunted an inaudible reply that gained a laugh from the rest of the group "So who is the lucky man?"

Loki found himself leaning in waiting for the answer. Who was it? Who was trying to take his Sigyn away from him?

"Theoric the Brave!"

"What?" Loki couldn't stop himself, it just slipped out. It shouldn't have surprised him, the fool followed her around like a lost puppy, but Loki was still shocked by the news.

At the sound of voice the whole room jumped and turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Loki" Sif welcomed nervously "I thought you wouldn't be joining us today."

"Change of plans" He informed them quickly "What was that you said? Sigyn is being courted by Theoric?"

"Well, surely you knew" She said, confused by his reaction "Sigyn tells you everything"

"Not this" he said quietly, stepping into the room. His mind wandered. Why hadn't Sigyn told him? They were friends; at least that's what he thought. Was it possible that Sigyn did not care for him the way he cared for her?

"Well, I'm sure she meant to tell you" Volstagg offered, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

Loki nodded "I'm sure she did"

"Does it… bother you Loki?" Fandral asked, noticing the odd look on Loki's face. Loki raised an eyebrow. Why was Fandrall concerned for him? Nothing had happened to Loki. Nothing was wrong. And it was not as if Sigyn's courtship affected him in any way…

"Of course not" Loki forced a small laugh "I'm just… surprised. I thought Sigyn could do better than Theoric."

"Theoric is a good man" Thor said "He is a mighty warrior and he will provide well for her."

"Not to mention that he is quite handsome" Sif threw in "any woman would jump at the chance to be courted by such a man."

"But Sigyn is different" he sat down on the couch next to Fandrall "She does not need anyone to provide for her, and she is not so shallow and naïve that good looks and a fancy title would impress her. So why did she said yes?"

"Perhaps she just likes Theoric?" Fandrall suggested.

"But she could do better" He said, more to himself than anyone else "_So _much better. She does not deserve some common warrior. She deserves someone who would treat her like the princess she is. She deserves a prince."

"You, for instance?" Sif grinned cockily, leaning forward in her seat.

"I did not mean that" Loki "I just meant someone who would treat her well, someone worthy of her."

"And Theoric is not a worthy suitor?" Thor questioned his brother.

"No, I'm sure he is" Loki lied "I hope he and Sigyn will be very happy together."

"_You_ don't seem very happy about it" Volstagg noted.

"I'm just… slightly upset that she did not tell me herself" it was not a complete lie, but it was not the truth either "Perhaps we should talk of something else now?"

Conversation faltered for a while before picking up on a new topic. Eventually everyone moved on and began talk of other things. The discussion flowed smoothly and Loki talked and laughed as normal, but his mind was on other things. Inside Loki did not understand what was happening. He grew inexplicably angry as he thought about them together. He felt insulted by the fact that Sigyn was willing to settle for such a man and hurt that she hadn't even bother to tell him about her courtship.

His feelings confused him. Why was this bothering him so much? He shouldn't be feeling this way. He wasn't _supposed_ to be feeling this way. She was his friend, and only his friend. So why was he so upset about this? Was it the fact that Theoric was courting her? Surely he would not have felt this way if it was someone worthy. But there was no one worthy. Loki could not think of a single man in Asgard worthy enough to take his Sigyn away from him. And that wasn't his fault, that didn't mean that he was petty or jealous, it just meant that Sigyn was too good for the men of this realm. And she was; that was why he did not want to lose her. Nobody understood him like Sigyn did, nobody cared for him like Sigyn did. She was intelligent and witty and talented and beautiful. _So beautiful_…

Loki stopped himself. That was not right. He should not be thinking that. Sigyn was just a friend. Of course she was attractive, but that had nothing to do with anything. It didn't matter that she had perfect curves, shining blue eyes, or hair that shone like the sun.

Suddenly Loki knew all too well what was happening to him. It was true he did not like Theoric, he did not approve of their pairing, and he was hurt by the secrecy of their courtship. But that was not where this feeling was coming from. The thought of Sigyn with Theoric angered him because he did not want to think of Sigyn with Theoric, or with anyone else for that matter. Nobody else could be with her because he wanted her. Loki wanted Sigyn.

Day turned into night and one by one the friend began to part ways. Eventually the only ones left were Thor and Loki. They sat for a while making pointless chitchat and swapping stories of what they had been up to.

"Well, it is getting late and I have grown hungry" Thor announced as he rose to his feet "I believe I shall go find some supper and retire. Care to join me, brother?"

"I think I might stay here for a while" Loki said, staring into the fire.

"Are you sure you a well?"

Loki looked up and saw the concern written across Thor's face. The look almost made him laugh "I'm fine."

Thor nodded and walked to the door. As he reached the arch he hesitated, turning back to face his brother "Do you really believe Theoric is worthy of her, brother?"

Loki paused for a moment before finally deciding to tell his brother the truth. He shook his head slowly, giving Thor a small, hollow smile.

"Well, perhaps he is not. But you" Thor continued with sincerity "I believe you are more than worthy."

Loki watched his brother leave the room before turning his attention back to the fire. He thought about what Thor had said, '_you are more that worthy'_. Did he really mean that or was he just being brotherly? _Sigyn is too good for the men of this realm_ he reminded himself. As he watched the flames dance he let the sad truth wash over him.

"No" He said to himself "I am not."

…

Yeah, I'm not sure whats going on here. I don't know why Sif is a gossip, I just made her one. And Loki's train of thought is really muddled. Overall this chapter kinda sucks, but I guarantee the next one will be better (Hopefully). If you guys have any ideas for memories or stuff you'd like to see tell me.

Xx


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter. Still a flashback thing because, well, they're fun to write. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one.

…

It was a full moon that night, the night of the summer solstice. The palace was beautifully decorated and there was more food than even Volstagg knew what to do with. All of Asgard was in celebration, even the young prince. Loki was not one for pointless frivolity, but at the insistence of his brother he decided he might as well let himself go for the night. And, to tell the truth, he was glad he did. Loki was enjoying himself, enjoying drinking too much wine and saying things considered inappropriate and making a fool of himself.

It had been four weeks since Loki had learnt of Sigyn's courtship and it had been killing him since. Tonight he was determined to forget it. He sat with his brother, charming the crowd with tales of his magic and heroics, with Sigyn being the furthest thing from his mind. That is until she walked in the room. She looked beautiful in her lavender gown, her long hair falling over her shoulders. Loki couldn't take his eyes off her. He watched as she glided across the room to be greeted by Theoric with a kiss. As she laughed and talked with the handsome soldier a feeling of envy grew in the pit of his stomach. Loki was no fan of Theoric's, and seeing him with Sigyn, _his _Sigyn, made him unreasonably angry.

He watched the couple for a while before they disappeared from sight. Loki grew paranoid. Where did they go, what were they doing. He felt his heart start racing and poured glass of Elven wine to calm himself down. Then another glass, and another, until there was a line of empty bottles in front of him. Soon he found himself forgetting about Sigyn.

As the night dragged on Loki decided it was high time he socialised with the rest of the party and, as gracefully as he could, lifted himself out of his seat and went off in search of a dance partner. He wandered through the crowd for a while before spotting a crowd of lavishly dressed young women. Their jewellery was gaudy and they wore too much make up for Loki's liking and after several minutes surveying he decided that they weren't attractive enough for his standards. He continued to search the crowd, coming across the odd beauty now and then, but no one striking enough to catch his attention, no one as beautiful as Sigyn.

After firmly deciding that there were absolutely no viable female candidates left at the feast, Loki grabbed another glass of wine off one of the servants passing by and stumbled out onto the terrace for some fresh air, spilling drops as he went. Leaning over the balcony, he closed his eyes and let the cold breeze wash over him. It was so refreshing that Loki decided a walk in the midnight air was just what he needed.

He walked over to the staircase, the one that connected the balcony to the garden, and noticed Sigyn sitting down the bottom. His heart raced.

"Lady Sigyn!" He called in a manner more like Thor than himself.

She looked up at the sound of his voice. Catching sight of him at the top of the staircase she smiled and beckoned him over. Loki was more than happy to oblige, staggering down the stairs to join her.

"Lady Sigyn" he sat down on the bottom step next to her "I trust the evening has been treating you well?"

"Not as well as it seems to be treating you" She replied, giving him and amused look.

"Ah, well I had a good day, I thought I may as well turn it into a good night as well." He took a sip of his drink, spilling some of it down his front.

Sigyn reached over and carefully took the cup out of his hand and placed it down by her side "Perhaps we should just slow the night down a bit, then?"

"Whatever you say, milady" he bowed his head gallantly. Her laugh echoed through the empty night, bewitching Loki completely.

"So what are you doing out here?" he asked, careful not to drawl his words "Trying to avoid _someone'_s attention?"

He avoided the name but they both knew exactly who he was talking about. She smiled bashfully "he is being a bit much at the moment, I admit. He just won't leave me alone."

"I cannot say I blame the man" he laughed, shaking his head.

"And why is that?"

Loki gave her a coy smile "If I were courting a woman like you I wouldn't want to let out of my sight either."

Sigyn blushed and looked down, her hair falling over her shoulder and hiding her face like a veil. Loki frowned. He didn't like that she was hidden from him, he wanted to see her. He raised his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked up at him as his hand lingered on his cheek.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, causing Sigyn to turn a deeper shade of red.

Her voice was soft and confused "What?"

"Sigyn…" he leaned in. She rested her hands on chest. They were so close, their noses were toughing, he could feel her breath on his lips. There was the faintest hint of a push against his chest and Loki could tell she was reconsidering it all. Before she could Loki pulled her forward, closing the distance between them. He felt her tense up for a moment before easing into his grip and returning the kiss.

Sigyn pulled away, a mixture of emotions on her face "Loki…"

"Shh…" he leaned in again but this time she stopped him.

"No" she said, more to herself than anything "No. Loki, I can't do this."

"What? What's wrong with what we're doing?" he laughed innocently.

"Loki" Sigyn exclaimed "I am being courted by another man. And even if I were not, it is still not right. Even with my status, my title, my job, the people of Asgard still whisper about me. My reputation in this realm is not built on very strong foundations."

"And being caught with me will tarnish that?"

"Being caught with any man will. I am not you, Loki. I do not have the luxury of being able to do whatever I want without consequence. And I do not wish to be forever known as the young prince's whore."

He frowned "You will not be called that."

"I am already called that. You think I do not hear the whispers about me in court. The seer who spends a little too much time with the young prince? I already sacrifice so much to be your friend but I cannot give you this. What were to happen to me if I did? You would be bored of me within a week. Then what? You'd cast me off and leave me to deal with the torment of the court alone."

"Sigyn, I would never do that to you."

"Do you wish to marry me, Loki?" She asked with a quiet anger "To spend the rest of your life with me and only me? Because that is the only thing that would prevent their cruelty. Do you wish to court me, Loki?"

Loki paused for a moment; try to think of something, anything, to say that would not make him seem heartless. He gave up; he could not lie to Sigyn "I don't know."

She looked at him with sadness "I thought not."

Sigyn rose to her feet and headed back up the stairs before he had a chance to respond, leaving Loki alone with his guilt. He sat in shock for a few moments before realisation hit him and he bolted up the staircase after her. Loki's eyes scanned the room, searching for Sigyn amongst the party goers. He spotted her at the back wall, hiding behind a crowd of people.

Loki started to move towards her but stopped instantly when he saw another approaching. Tall, broad shoulders, chiselled jaw – Theoric. He swaggered up to Sigyn and wrapped his large hand around her waist. She smiled at him. A warm, loving smile. One she had given Loki so many times before. Theoric took Sigyn's hand and kissed it. His heart dropped. Loki backed away. He felt sick at the sight of it all.

Loki turned and quickly headed back the way he came. His head grew dizzy as he stormed back down the hall to his quarters. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't afford to lose Sigyn, she was his closest friend. At least, she used to be. Loki had realised he had not viewed her as a friend since they were children. He had wanted her from the day she returned to Asgard, he had been jealous of every man who looked her way, but he had never thought to do anything about it because he never thought he would lose her. Now that he was everything was changing. If there was one thing Loki hated, it was change.

…

So that was the chapter. As always, tell me what you think because I like hearing it, even if it's bad. Next chapter will be soon. It'll probably be another flashback because, like I said, they're fun.

Xx


End file.
